


The First Kiss

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: The first kiss ...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobdog54](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobdog54/gifts).



> For bobdog54. ♥

Blood. So much blood. So much blood everywhere. So much blood had flowed out of Tony's body.

“DiNozzo, the ambulance will be here at any moment.” Gibbs was kneeling beside Tony, who lay on the cold and dirty ground.

“OK, boss,” Tony whispered. He could hardly speak.

Gibbs grabbed carefully Tony's hand and he tried to ignore his fear and his racing heart. No. No, he wouldn't lose Tony. No, he wouldn't. Where was the ambulance?

Tony closed his eyes.

“DiNozzo?”

No answer. 

“DiNozzo, please speak to me!”

Tony's mouth didn't move. 

“Tony, can you hear me?”

No reaction.

“TONY, SAY SOMETHING!” he cried. “TONY, PLEASE!”

Nothing.

“Tony ...” He bent over, still holding the cold hand, and pressed his lips softly on Tony's. Gibbs' eyes filled with tears. His first kiss with Tony.

A few seconds later Gibbs saw the lights of the ambulance.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs pressed his lips softly on Tony's. Tony wrapped his arms around him and they kissed long and deep.

Gibbs was so glad. His first kiss with Tony wasn't the last.


End file.
